Wouldnt you be mine?
by Jullytta
Summary: Alvin's brothers already have girlfriends and he thinks that it's time for him to be brave too. But something stops him. He is a little afraid about Brittany's reaction. Oneshot.


_**A/N: Hi guys! That's my first fanfiction in english, so if I have some grammar mistakes, just tell me. Tell me all the mistakes and I will be happy. And say what do you think about it!**_

_**I'm sorry if it is "out of character". I tried my best. It's my first fanfiction about Alvin and The Chipmunks. And it's not a song fic, sorry again.**_

He was staring at the door of the Chipettes' house. Trying to ring the bell. He was I little scared. But it can't go like this. His brothers already have girlfriends and it was time for him to be brave too. It's not like a seven heads monster... just say five words _"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_. Oops, six words. Don't matter. It's so simple! Why can't he say it?

They knew more than a seven years! What is the chance to she reject him? Well, the chances are big. She is so random! What if she get crazy and throw a pot on it? What if she say _"I never want to see you ever again!"_ and push him down? He did not want to never see her or something. Thinking like this, will be more safe if he...

His thoughts were stopped when the door suddenly open. It was Jeanette. She was pretty neat. She smiled at he.

"Oh Alvin, nice to see you!" she say, and Alvin smiled back "Well, Brit is waiting for you in the living room. Feel free. I have to go now, see ya." and she walked away from him. Slowly, Alvin entered the house and close the door. Brittany was sitting on the couch. She was reading something when Alvin came.

"Alvin, you are late. You know, we have to finish this homework today." Brittany said not looking at him. Alvin sat beside her and read what she wrote. _So boring_, thought to himself. "Then, what do you think?" she asked, but had no answer. "Alvin? Alvin! Alvin, you're making me nervous. Can you respond?" she shake him gently.

"Oh, Brittany, you are here!" he blinked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You have to be awake to work, Alvin." she said "What do you think about what I wrote?"

"It's boring." Alvin said, back to the Earth "Well Britt, where did Jeanette go?"

"Simon didn't tell you?" Alvin made 'No' with the head "They are on a date."

"And where are Eleanor?" he asked, thinking if she was with her boyfriend too.

"She is in the kitchen. Making a cake for Theodore. I wanted to do the homework there, but she said that this cake is a such important. Why do you want to know about they, Alvin?"

"Err... Nothing." Alvin chuckled nervously. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" she said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm okay, that's just something in my head." he answered.

"Try to forget it for now, right? The quicker this homework is over, the better for us. You have a idea to what to write?"

"No... I don't like history, you know." he stared at her while she was reading a note. Five minutes later, she was writing something. Alvin just didn't care about this homework. He was thinking if he must ask Brittany about be his girlfriend. _'Sometimes she act like realy loves me, and sometimes she just look like want to kill me. What will she do if I ask? Kiss or kill me?'_

"Okay Alvin, this is serious!" Brittany said suddenly, getting up "That's the fifth time I wonder you the same thing! What's wrong with you?"

"I said that's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"So, STOP THINKING AND PLEASE ACT OR I DON'T PUT YOUR NAME ON THIS HOMEWORK IDIOT!"

"OKAY, I'M GOING TO ACT." Alvin took a book and open it. Then he started to read it for Brittany "The term "pre-Columbian" is usually used to refer to the peoples and cultures of the Americas before the arrival of Columbus and his European successors. Columbus's initial 1492 voyage..."

"STOP IT!" Brittany yelled. He looked at she and smile.

"You told me to act." he laughed. Brittany grimaced.

"Well Alvin, I think we don't have to do this exactly today. We have two days to the history class. Go to your house and think all that you want and then, tomorrow, come back. Okay?"

"I can do this, Brittany. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You were thinking. I know. But about what, Alvin?"

He sighed. "About you."

She gasped. "What? About me? What is it?"

"Yeah... about you. All your sisters have boyfriends, I was wondering how do you feel being left behind." Alvin said with defiance in the voice.

"I'M NOT LEFT BEHIND!" Brittany scream "If you want to know, I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want to! That's enough!" she folded her arms.

"Why so angry? I'm just kidding, you know." Alvin laughed at her face "It wasn't what I was thinking."

"And what was it?" she asked, staring at him.

"I don't know if you'll like it." he said nervously.

"I want to know. Tell me!"

"Well..." he chuckled and then gasped "I want to ask you if... If you..."

"If I what? Com'on, Alvin, say it! You're making me anxious." Brittany was looking in his eyes. He broke._ 'What if she says a resounding "no"? I be a broken man! And we will never be the same...' _he suddenly get up.

"I think it's better to finish the homework tomorrow. See ya." he said, moving away quickly.

"Wait!" she got up too and walked at him "Why don't you ask me? That's something wrong? Is it an embarrassing question?"

"Maybe..." Alvin tried to move away, but she held him.

"I'm not going to laugh at you or something like this."

"What about throw things on me?" he ask. She was very curious.

"Not today." Brittany answered anxious.

"No, it's better to not ask something like this." Alvin tried again to move, but she held him stronger.

"Like what? Please! Just ask! There's no way to it be so bad!"

"It's bad, Brittany, realy bad. You'll be angry with me."

"Try out. Try out." she reply. He sighed.

"I was wondering if you... you..." Alvin looked at her. He tried to decorate her face, imagining the possibility of she not wanting to see him anymore "If... You... Do you love me?" Her eyes widened. He shook his head "That... isn't... what I wanted to say..." he stammered "It slipped away! Man, I realy didn't want to ask it! Damn!"

She let he slowly "You mean...?"

"I don't mean nothing, Brittany. We see tomorrow. I realy have to go."

Brittany held he again "Oh, you don't. We need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" he looked away for a moment, this was making him nervous.

"You just ask me if I love you, I can't ignore it." she looks serious. That's not another way to go...

"I'm sorry about that. Realy. Don't mind. I was thinking about a lot of things and be confused. Then..."

"Then you don't want a answer?" she asks. He seemed relieved.

"Yeah, I don't want."

"So I will say." and when he look at her confused, she says "I love going against you." and smile. _'Is that a good signal?' _he thought to himself.

"And...?"

"I think you are kinda cute, after all." he grimaced. She smiled. _'Will she say...' _"Yeah, I love you. Why do you ask?"

_'It's not reality! It can't be! Well Alvin, wake up! You're probaly late for school or something like this! Stop dreaming about Britta...'_

"Alvin! Alvin, what are your problem?" Brittany shake him.

"What did you just say?" he stammered.

"I love you. L-O-V-E. That word is out of your vocabulary, eh?"

_'Cannot be true...'_ "Aren't you angry?"

"Not realy. Why? Of course, it was embarrassing but you asked, and ... oh, you said that wasn't what you want to ask... What was it?"

"Hm? I think that will be very easy now." Alvin smile. Suddenly, the kitchen's door opened. Eleanor came with a big box.

"Oh, Alvin, you're were! What lucky! I was just wondering if Theodore is in home! Do you know?"

Alvin looked at Eleanor. For a moment, he didn't understand what she said. Then, he wake up "He was in home when I get out."

"Thanks, Alvin! You can use the kitchen, Britt. I'm going to take it to Theodore. See you guys later." said before leaving.

Alvin and Brittany watch Eleanor go to the door, open it with difficult and then get out of the house, closing the door. Then, they looked at each other.

"I think she broke the climax." Alvin said.

"I just don't feel any climax." Brittany reply, staring at him.

"I was going to ask you to be mine." he said casually "But this chubby appeared and..."

"What!?" Brittany exclaim.

"Ops, I didn't want to say _'chubby'_. Slipped away."

"No, what you said before! You was going to ask what?"

"If you want to be mine. Girlfriend. You know." he was calm down.

"Wait, you are not Alvin!" she screamed "Alvin would never ask me something like this! He is not brave to it!"

"You think so? I think you're not Brittany too!" he reply "She would never say _'I love you'_ so easily!"

"You ask if I love you so easily too! And... I just looks... Like you realy like me a lot. Then I said it. But anyways, someone here are dreaming!"

"And that someone is you! I'm awake!" Alvin screamed. Why were they discussing?

"Are you sure about that?!" Brittany asked nervously.

"Sure! And if I have the courage to say that _'I love you'_? What will you do?"

"I'll kiss you!" she reply.

"Kiss?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah. Are you afraid? Courage... ugh!" Brittany laugh, getting closer. Alvin walked backward and hit the wall of the stairs.

"Not afraid... just... If you do that, I'll consider it as a_ 'Yes'_."

"You will?" she was so much closer now. He chuckled and nodded "I'm not going stop, you know..." their noses were now touching. He didn't have a way to scape. So, tried to relax. She had involved him in her arms. She was getting red, but didn't care. She press her lips onto hims and feel he kissing back.

Going to the Seville's house, Eleanor remember that have forget the card that she made for Theodore. She run back to her house and when open the door, see Brittany and Alvin kissing against the wall. She let go a little scream of happiness. As soon as she scream, the two open the eyes and pulled apart, looking at her.

"I need to tell it to Theodore!" Eleanor exclaim, happy - _'finally Alvin and Brittany are together, I need to tell it for Theodore, Simon, Jeanette, David, Miss Miller, the teacher, and...' _she was thinking while climbed the stairs running. Alvin and Brittany look at each other.

"Well, I think now the world know that we are together." she said. He laughed.

"You realy think that Eleanor will..." but something upstairs cut their attention. That was Eleanor, in the phone.

"Theodore! I was walking to your house and remembered that I forget one thing! And then when I came back, Alvin and Brittany were..."

"Yeah, I think Ellie will tell everybody. She and Jeanette were waiting for this since Simon and Theodore were their boyfriends. To tell you the truth, they thought that I would be the first one to have a boyfriend."

"They thought? Hehe... They know that I'm the most brave chipmunk!" Alvin smiled proudly.

"Oh, they don't. They thought that I will be tired to wait you and be with someone else." Brittany laugh.

"They thought what?! What traitors!" he grunted. She laugh more "And you, stop! It's not funny!" he grimaced.

"Oh, that is _so_ funny!"

"I'm going to kill you, Brittany Miller." Alvin threatened, but his tone was a joke.

"Try out, Alvin." she prepared to run away "Try out."


End file.
